


Everything I Need (Coda 3x13, 3x14)

by RavensCAT



Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: CODA 3x14, Coda 3x13, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Coda for 3x13 and 3x14 combined.As they wait for their food Buck notices Eddie keeps fidgeting. First with the napkins, then with his glass, then with the table cloth.“Eddie!” Buck snaps quietly.Eddie looks at him. “Yeah?”“What’s going on?”“What do you mean? Nothing.”“You keep fidgeting,” Buck points out.Eddie sighs, letting go of the table cloth.“What’s on your mind, man?” Buck asks, nudging him with his foot under the table.“I just… I gave some advice to Chim earlier this morning and it got me thinking.”“About what?”“How tomorrow isn’t promised to anybody.”Buck furrows his eyebrows. “That was your advice to Chimney?”“What? No! No, I told him that tomorrow isn’t promised to anyone and that if he loves Maddie, he should tell her.”Buck’s heart rate picks up. “Oh, and this got you thinking about what?” He has a feeling he knows where this is going.“About us.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511429
Comments: 19
Kudos: 439





	Everything I Need (Coda 3x13, 3x14)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I missed last weeks episode coda I combined both together. I almost missed this one too but I MADE IT.
> 
> Not beta'd
> 
> DON'T @ ME

Buck and Eddie’s lunch is postponed. As soon as they finish the drop off at the hospital they get another call and once they wrap that, there is another one. They grab a quick bite at the station and then they are right back at it. 

By the time their shift ends it’s nearly 7:30 PM and they are both exhausted. 

“Where’s Christopher tonight?” Buck asks as they change out of their work clothes. 

“With tia,” Eddie replies, tugging his shirt over his head. 

“Sleepover?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to still grab a bite? I know we missed lunch but it can be dinner?”

“Yeah, sure. We got the day off tomorrow anyways and tia said she would drop Christopher off at school.” 

“Okay. Do you want me to pick you up from your house so you can drop your truck off?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, sounds good. See you there.” 

*

They end up going to a quaint little restaurant, one they know won’t be so packed. It’s quiet and each table has a candle at the center of it. They get seated quickly and a waitress takes their order. 

As they wait for their food Buck notices Eddie keeps fidgeting. First with the napkins, then with his glass, then with the table cloth. 

“Eddie!” Buck snaps quietly. 

Eddie looks at him. “Yeah?” 

“What’s going on?”

“What do you mean? Nothing.” 

“You keep fidgeting,” Buck points out.

Eddie sighs, letting go of the table cloth.

“What’s on your mind, man?” Buck asks, nudging him with his foot under the table.

“I just… I gave some advice to Chim earlier this morning and it got me thinking.” 

“About what?” 

“How tomorrow isn’t promised to anybody.”

Buck furrows his eyebrows. “That was your advice to Chimney?” 

“What? No! No, I told him that tomorrow isn’t promised to anyone and that if he loves Maddie, he should tell her.” 

Buck’s heart rate picks up. “Oh, and this got you thinking about what?” He has a feeling he knows where this is going.

“About us.”

“What about us?” Buck asks.

Eddie meets his gaze hesitantly. He takes a deep breath. 

“Okay, just hear me out and if you don’t like what you hear, it’s okay. We can pretend this never happened.”

“Just say what you want to say,” Buck says patiently.

“I told Chim to tell Maddie he loves her and it made me realize that tomorrow really isn’t promised to anyone. It’s not promised to me and you either and what I feel for you isn’t going to change no matter how long I take pondering over it.” 

“What about Ana?” 

Eddie frowns. “What about her?” 

“I thought you had a thing for her.”

“I thought I did too but,” He reaches over and grabs Buck’s hand. “I realized that it’s not her I want. She’s not the one that makes me smile in the middle of the night with a dumb text. She’s not the one who makes me and Christopher breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She’s not the one who’s there for me when I feel like beating the shit out of something. She’s not the one who’s always there for me when I feel like a horrible dad-”

“You’re not a horrible dad, Eddie.” Buck says, proving Eddie’s point. Buck tightens his grip on Eddie’s hand.

“She’s not the one that helps Christopher with his homework. She’s not the one I would trust with Christopher if something ever happened to me. You are, Evan and I love you so  _ so _ much.”

Buck’s vision is blurry with tears. 

“I love you too,” he whispers, letting out a soft laugh. 

Eddie smiles. “Thank god.” 

“You really thought I would say no to you?” 

“I didn’t know what would happen.” 

Eddie stands and leans over the table to brush his lips against Buck’s, giving him a chance to back out. Instead, Buck threads his fingers through the hair at the back of Eddie’s head and tugs him closer, pressing their lips together fully. 

“To go?” Buck asks, eyes twinkling with mischief when Eddie pulls back. 

“To go.” He nods and flags down a waitress. 

*

Once they get to Eddie’s house, Buck uses his spare key to unlock the door as Eddie presses against Buck’s back. One hand holding their takeout the other wrapped around Buck’s waist.

“Hurry up!” Eddie says, kissing the back of Buck’s neck making a shiver run down his spine.

“I’m trying!” He hisses, shoving Eddie back with his shoulder. “Quit distracting me.”

Eddie lets out a low chuckle dragging his cold fingers along Buck’s waistband. 

“Eddie!” He groans. He finally gets the key into the door and unlocks it, pushing it open. 

Eddie barely has time to place their takeout on the table beside the door before he’s being shoved against the door with Buck plastered against him. He lets out a small grunt as Buck clutches his shirt tightly. 

“Damn, baby, you really don’t waste any time, do you?” Eddie asks as Buck rips the buttons off his shirt. 

“No, need you naked,  _ now _ ,” Buck groans as he shoves Eddie’s shirt and jacket off his shoulders. 

Eddie drops his hands to let them slip off before they grab Buck’s shirt and pulls it off. He drops the shirt and his hands go back to Buck’s waist. 

“Bed?” He asks.

“Bed,” Buck confirms.

Buck grabs his hand and leads him down the hall to Eddie’s room. 

*

**Next Morning:**

“Eddie, Eddie wake up,” Buck whispers.

Eddie groans and buries his face further into his pillow, tugging Buck closer to his chest.

“ _ Babe. _ ” 

Eddie’s eyes fly open at that. A soft smile plays on his lips.

“Good morning, mi amor,” Eddie says.

“Yeah, morning, you mind letting me go?” 

Eddie frowns.  _ Did Buck regret this? _

“Do you… do you regret what happened last night?” Eddie asks, loosening his grip on Buck’s waist.

“What?” Buck pulls back to look at Eddie’s face with a frown. “No, why… oh, no, god no Eddie. I would never regret that. I just really have to pee.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Eddie lets him go. 

“Don’t move. I’ll be right back.” Buck presses a quick kiss to Eddie’s lips before sprinting off to the bathroom. 

Eddie flips onto his back, arms spread wide as he remembers last night. Buck comes back, shorts slung low on his hips, hair messed from their night. 

Buck gives him a smile as he walks over to him. He slips back into the bed and rests his head on one of Eddie’s spread arms. 

Eddie curls it around him and pulls him closer.

“Hey,” Buck whispers.

“Hey.” Eddie runs a hand through Buck’s hair.

Buck hums contentedly, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. 

“I don’t want to move,” Buck says.

“Then don’t.” 

“I need to get home.”

Eddie frowns. “At least have breakfast with me.”

“You just want me to cook you breakfast.”

“Maybe…” Eddie tickles Buck’s side. 

Buck squirms away. “Eddie! No! Babe, stop.” He can’t help the laugh that escapes him. 

Eddie holds his hands up in a surrendering motion. “Okay, okay.” He laughs.

“You’re an asshole,” Buck whines trying to catch his breath. 

“You love me.”

“I do. I really really do.” Buck curls into Eddie’s side realizing how easy this transition is for him. It’s just like before with a lot more touching.  _ A lot  _ more touching. He grins as he presses a kiss to the underside of Eddie’s jaw. 

“What’s got you smiling?” Eddie asks. 

“How easy this has been.” 

“It has, hasn’t it? Should it… not be this easy?” Eddie frowns. 

Buck pokes his side. “Don’t do that. Don’t second guess yourself. It’s easy because we already know each other. We’re still best friends. We know what the other likes and doesn’t like. We know everything about each other. Eddie, we’ve been together for two and a half years without actually being together. We just added sex into the mix.”

“Was adding sex into the mix a bad idea?” Eddie asks. 

“Hell no! It was the best fucking idea you’ve ever had. I’m glad you told me how you feel.”

“You sure? I’ve had a lot of great ideas.”

Buck rolls onto Eddie’s chest. “Best. Fucking. Idea. You’ve. Ever. Had.” He punctuates each word with a kiss. 

*

**One Hour Later:**

Eddie rests his head in his arms as Buck places a steaming mug of coffee in front of him. 

“You’re insatiable,” Eddie groans as he inhales his coffee. 

“You love it.” 

“Ugh, I really do. I don’t think I’ve had sex this good in a really long time.”

Buck grins. “Why thank you, you think you can keep up with me, old man?”

Eddie growls. “Old man? I’ll show you old man.” He lunges for Buck who dodges out of his grasp. 

“Too slow,” he taunts. He feels a shiver run down his spine at the look Eddie gives him. Before he can react he’s being tackled to the floor, hands pinned by his head and legs spread wide so Eddie could fit between them. 

“Still think I’m an old man?” Eddie asks. 

“I don’t know, think I need a little more proof.” Buck rocks his hips against Eddie’s. 

Eddie groans. “Buck!”

“What?! This dominant side of you is very hot.” He rocks his hips again. 

“Buck, there is no way I can get it up again.”

Buck smirks at him. Eddie eyes him warely. 

“Oh I think that you can.”

*

**Another hour later:**

“I seriously cannot believe you managed that,” Eddie says as he watches Buck cook. 

Buck throws him a smirk over his shoulder, wiggling his ass in Eddie’s direction. “I have a magic ass.”

Eddie can’t help the surprised chuckle that escapes his mouth. 

“That you do.” He walks over and smacks it with his palm. 

Buck yelps. “Hey! Don’t slap my ass unless you plan on fucking me again.” 

Eddie’s eyes widen as he holds his hands up in a surrendering motion, stepping back. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” 

Buck laughs. “Yeah, even I have a limit, babe.” 

“Oh, thank god, I think my dick would fall off at this rate.”

“Oh, that would be a real tragedy. Can’t have anything happening to that pretty dick.” 

Eddie flushes down to his chest. 

“Did I make the worst mistake by confessing my love to you?” 

“Yeah, probably. No take backs.” Buck slides the bacon and eggs onto a plate and hands it to Eddie. “Here, eat your breakfast.”

Eddie groans around the first bite. “Worth it if I keep getting this food.” 

“Eddie at this rate you’re going to become overweight and also, I made you this food before too.”

“It tastes even better now, somehow.” He takes another bite. 

Buck rolls his eyes fondly. “You’re such a dork.” 

After breakfast Eddie cleans up as Buck gets dressed in his clothes from the night before. 

“Alright, I gotta head to my apartment for a bit. I’ll see you later, kay?”

Eddie nods. “Drive safe, mi amor. Text me when you get home.” 

Buck nods leaning in to steal a kiss before making his way to the door. 

*

Once he’s outside his apartment he texts Eddie. He’s just hit send when he gets a call. 

_ Why was Chimney calling him? _

*

**Later that night:**

Buck groans when he gets to the area Athena pulled him over. His Jeep is missing, of course it is. Athena made him leave it in a no parking zone. He pulls out his phone and dials Eddie’s number. 

_ “Hey cari _ _ ñ _ _ o, miss me already?” _ Eddie asks once he answers the phone. 

“Eddie, I need you to pick me up.” 

_ “Okay, but why?”  _ Eddie is already grabbing the keys to his truck.

“I was speeding and Athena pulled me over,” Buck explains.

_ “Okay, and why were you speeding?”  _

“Maddie and Josh were in a hostage situation and I needed to check on them but Athena stopped me. She made me leave my Jeep there and it was a no parking zone. It got towed so now I need to get it from the lot. 

_ “What?!”  _

“My car got towed and I need to get it from the lot?” Buck repeats, more as a question than an answer.

_ “Why are you focused on that?! Is Maddie okay?!” _ Eddie yells. 

“Oh yeah, my big sister is a badass. She’s fine. She’s with Chim now.” 

_ “Dios, Buck! Why didn’t you call me sooner?” _

“We just got together! I didn’t want you to think I was clingy.”

_ “Babe, I already think that-”  _

“Hey!”

_ “but I hate that you went through all that alone. Where are you, mi amor?” _

Buck gives him the address. 

Eddie is there within ten minutes. Buck waves at him and hops into the passenger side, leaning in the press a kiss to Eddie’s stubble.

“Thanks for coming, babe.”

“Of course, now tell me what happened.” 

Eddie heads towards the tow lot as Buck explains the entire situation from start to finish.

“You didn’t want to stay with Maddie?” Eddie asks as he drives. He didn’t think Buck would want to leave his sister’s side after all that. 

“She’s got everything she needs.”

“And you? Do you have everything you need?” Eddie asks, reaching over and grabbing Buck’s hand lacing his fingers through his.

“I do now.” Buck smiles and Eddie returns it, bringing their joined hands up to press a kiss to the back of Buck’s hand. 

“Next time, call me. I don’t care how small or big the situation is. I don’t want you to be alone ever again.” 

“Only if you promise to do the same,” Buck says, squeezing Eddie’s hand lightly.

“Deal.” 

Buck smiles as he leans back in the seat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love  
> Comments keep me going
> 
> Send me prompts and scream at me on tumblr --> [bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)  
> Ask Eddie questions here --> [askeddiediaz-118](https://askeddiediaz-118.tumblr.com)
> 
> Join us on the Buddie Discord --> [Link](https://discord.gg/FKx2PpZ)


End file.
